


𝐏𝐒𝐘𝐂𝐇𝐎

by xannified



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, NCT 2018, NCT 2019, OT21 (NCT), PWP without Porn, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Jaehyun, pwp but idk lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xannified/pseuds/xannified
Summary: They say we’re so weird, I just like you so much.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. 🥀 WE

본 책에 등장하는 인물, 지명, 기업, 사건 등은 실제와 관련없음을 알려드립니다.  
_All characters, places, companies, and incidents in this book are fictitious._

__

𝐇𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐦,

𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐬 𝐝𝐞𝐯𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐞

𝐇𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐫

𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐬 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐬

𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐲

𝐓𝐲𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞

𝐒𝐨 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦

𝐈𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞,

𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐩

𝐁𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬

𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐧

𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐞

𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐫𝐲 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧,

𝐀𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a pwp but idk this gonna be a short story lol


	2. 🥀 WERE

**The invigorating sound of the alarm clock woke her up from her restorative slumber.** She frowned and lazily turned over to slam her hand down on it. She groaned as she lifted herself up. 

Suddenly, her mind went fuzzy. She tried remembering her dream last night, but the remnants of her dreams were being chased away by the realisation that she's awake. Everything was real. She managed to get up from her bed and make her way over to the closet. Then she remembered what was going on. She is in Paris, without _him_.

There was some leftover bread from last night so she carried on to reheat them for breakfast. She tried to forget how hard she cried last night so she ate the bread without minding her phone. But it was ringing, signalling her that a person was trying to reach on to her. And though she convinced herself multiple times that it wouldn't be him, there was slight hoping. She answered the phone, "Hello?"

A rich polish accent was on the other line. She sighed. Her sister blurted out, "Sora-ya, did you only wake up now?"

It was her sister. And she didn't want to trigger her anger more so she quickly stood up and pushed herself away the counter. She quickly put the phone down on her lavatory and stripped off her clothes. She answered before turning the shower on, "I'm on my way. Give me like, fifteen minutes."

Now the bathroom was filled with her sister's voice. She was giving her lectures on how she should be more responsible. She was twenty-two, but she doesn't seem like one. At least, that's what her sister always says.

She cannot complain though. Her sister got her into IMG Models. It is an international modelling agency headquartered in New York City and with additional offices in London, Los Angeles, Milan, Paris, and Sydney. Her sister happened to be her boss and exclusive 'manager' ever since her early years when she was sixteen. She had no goddamn right to say not to _ESteem_ 's Kim Soyeon. 

Ever since their parents passed, her sister has done and laid out everything for her. She just has no right to complain about the situation. She is living her life anyway, and it was perfect. Except the fact that she cannot always be with _him_.

She would always take a shower before bed. And so she was able to get dressed quickly and prepare to leave. But there was a honk at the same time she was getting out of her apartment building. There was the familiar black car the unlocked its doors. She opened the door to the passenger's seat and muttered, "Sorry, I slept in."

"And why would you sleep in?" she looked at her again. When there was a small gap that allowed her take a peek on her orbs, the elder harshly pulled her face by the chin. She was examining her eyes, "Why are your eyes bloodshot? I fucking told you to rest! This project isn't just any other charts! It's for Victoria's Secret!"

Her sister grunted at her before stepping on the gas pedal and driving away. Through Kim Soyeon, ESteem has produced top class models working actively at home and abroad on behalf of Republic of Korea. It has been a success story playing a great role in fashion industry's growth and domestic model business' development since 2004. It only started business in fashion event planning and model management. But now, her sister has managed to bring ESteem into greater heights. ESteem has settled on the top spot as a creative enterprise setting new trends in the field of fashion, beauty, art & culture and lifestyle expanding its business into influencer management for the first time in Korea, on top of designer, artist, entertainer as well as model.

Every since their parents passed, her sister has become an Iron Lady for her dongsaeng. She did everything to raise her little sister and to make her the woman as she is now. Kim Sora—a world renowned fashion and in-demand runway model. And she gets why her eonni is so aggravated right now. They both had been preparing for the annual Victoria's Secret Fashion Show casting audition for the whole year.

This year, it is expected to see more Asian faces on the runway. Double from the past year's Shanghai fashion show in fact. From popular names like Liu Wen and Sui He to new additions like Estelle Chen, the nation has already been buzzing about one of the top modelling agency's sister to be casted. She might be a loss for Esteem and the Republic of Korea, but the citizens have been taking her as their pride. Many elites and insiders began considering Kim Sora to attend the callbacks, sparking that she would end up walking in the show.

The beautiful Paris environment lured her senses as she got lost in thoughts. Her mind was wandering about last night. Soyeon started lecturing her one again about how she should have been more responsible. But all of her words escaped out from her left ear to the right. All that she can remember is her sister telling her to not waste the opportunity. 

She checked her phone only to see her lock screen. It was her man. And she could clearly remember how his voice helped her induce sleep last night with the words, "Stop crying babe, I'm just here."

Sora sighed as she remembered how embarrassing it must have been. She cried through the call, whining how much she misses him. When in fact, it has only been two days. The only thing that he have given her for the four-day trip was his hoodie. She loves it dearly, because he had his scent on it and she would always wear it to sleep. Though she had only barely two more days left, she was slowly starting to assume that the four-day trip is stretching. She has to make it into the first casting call, or else she'll die out of missing him.

In 2017, they started dating as they got to know each other through a mutual friend. It was easy, given that they're almost under the same company. They have kept their relationship lowkey. And it has never been better. Sora was lucky, because NCT did not have any friends outside the group or the agency itself overall. Dating is a taboo. But because of recent disclosures of relationships from bigger names of his seniors, he kind of considered himself safe. At least, at the moment.

While Sora pursued her career abroad and in the country, their relationship also bloomed since he would rarely become busy. That was how he feels though. It was only NCT 127 he was permanently in anyway. 

The auditions will be done with the help of IMG Models, her agency. She and her sister arrived at an office in Rue de la Baume. It was from inside the casting room revealed that the models who are auditioning typically perform runway walks in front of a panel of show producers. In previous years, angel hopefuls have worn a 'uniform' of a black Victoria's Secret bra and matching panties and were given just a few minutes to prove they have what it takes.

To work in fashion and consumer modeling—not to mention the lingerie and swimwear industries—physique and beauty of course play a role in the casting process. All aspiring women sent through agencies for consideration are beautiful. But the _right_ angel needs to have something special. 

The runway can be a Victoria's Secret angel's secret weapon or downfall. So one has to know how to work it. If one doesn't have the means of professional training at a point of career, it will be hard because it is not as easy as it looks. Through the years, since she started young, her sister has trained her the way runway legends like Pat Cleveland, Shalom Harlow, and Naomi Campbell does it. It was like she was born with the genuine skill on how to walk, how to look, and how to better present herself.

Producers explained that models were required to have a definitive 'it' factor. Producers see hundreds of models, and the deciding factor for who makes it into the show often comes down to the model's ability to captivate a room. 

And when everyone thought it would be a runway type of thing, only spontaneous ones who would have that 'it' factor will be taken. These days, it seems as if showing off to paparazzi and fashion blogs the outfits they wear to the casting is important. So this year, the major trends were black and red, and being bold.

Sunlight leaks through Sora's skin from the large glass window of the office. The Chief Marketing Officer Razek studies her, letting the pillow on the pale grey sofa cushion him as he falls over and over. Watching Sora move is so interesting, the way she folds her arms elegantly but her brow furrows and her legs pretzel like an afterthought of her body. Even Soyeon's eyes linger at the exposed skin from Sora's belly button to the band of her high-waisted slacks.

Everyone watched her wondrously. Razek moves his eyes back to Sora. She makes some gesture, tongue poking his cheek, so Sora lets his leg fall off the edge and the heel of his red stiletto clicks on the wooden floorboards.

Luckily, the director calls time and hair tucked behind her ear comes loose as she nods. Sora leans back, eyes glancing over her sister, and nods again. Then she smiles and Sora feels the urge to close her legs before she wiggles away for a brief catwalk. Then the Razek said, "You look very... uh, kitten-esque? Your _chinky_ eyes have given them away. Either way, very lovely."

Sora did not quite get it at first. What was that even supposed to mean? Was is a compliment? She could only nod and say, "Thank you?"

"Very lovely girl, captivating men who aren't her husband type of thing," he added. Now, she was feeling off about it. But before she speak, he asked her, "But do you think you're a little too bony? And your eyes, they have a sharper slit than a Brandy Melville skirt."

"But fashion is about good energy. It's about feelings. That's what I have to give the people, good energy and good feelings," she answered.

"Feelings are not enough on the runway, darling. It goes a long way more than what you think," Razek tested her again.

Now her sister has tensed. Flushing under her makeup, Sora tucks her hands towards her chest without much thought. This was not what she had pictured in mind. She was sure that Soyeon must be hissing under her breath now. She was flustered, so she spoke, "But if I'm comfortable on my own body, I feel beautiful. And I would certainly look beautiful to others, too. The wings shall not define my body, but I believe I shall earn it by staying true to myself. That would make one a _real_ angel."

Razek nods an affirmation. Sora then injected a little confidence in her walk as she clacks to the ending of her turn. She catches Soyeon's waiting gaze and tilts her head towards the sheer curtain she and the other models have been changing behind. 

It's ironic how these girls even bother. Modeling means being almost-naked has lost most of its intimacy to Sora. But she doesn't mind having privacy every now and then. Maybe there's still a teeny difference. Soyeon sidles behind the curtain as she steps carefully out of the slip, highly aware of Razek, the head of this lingerie fashion casting, sitting a few metres away.

After the casting process ends, models are confirmed for the show. It would be at least be a day or one week after Victoria's Secret that the casting process was complete. **Damn, she cannot just wait to be told if she got the show or not.**


	3. 🥀 ON

**Even though Soyeon was mad at her, she made sure that she must be home by nine, at Paris' Greenwich Mean Time.** Sora chuckled at that. She's twenty-three but she still has a curfew.

The cold breeze of Paris night travelled its way and explored her body. It made her shiver. She pulled the coat closer to her skin for warmth. It would be dramatic to say it, but she went out to contemplate her life. Well, it was honestly more like missing her man because she kept touching the bracelet he gave her on White Day. Sora could see him clearly in his mind.

She then wondered what he must be doing now. It's approximately two in the morning of the next day back in Seoul. And it would be too early for her to call him. Sora did not want to _annoy_ him. 

Letting out a heavy breath, she looked up to admire the mesmerising Eiffel Tower. She hurriedly walked away and home before she could even tear up. Sora started heading back to her place when she heard strange noises behind her. Something like footsteps. But she carefully turned to see nothing. No one.

The night was chilly. And it was a little hard to see her way back because of few scattered street lights. She just brushed the bad thought off. There is a long way to her apartment building, and stopping anytime would be a hassle. Also, she cannot afford to get on her Soyeon's nerves. She had enough earful from her this afternoon. 

Muffled noises had stopped. Though, there was the weird feeling that she is being watched from a close distance. She was slowly starting to get scared of it. So when the she got onto the other elevator, that was when she thought she was safe. Because when she was about to close her apartment door, someone had pushed her inside and shoved her against the wall.

She was just about to scream for her life when a pale, cold hand covered her mouth. She shut her eyes close and gulped. She tried to whisper, "P-please... please don't h-hurt me, please."

When she tried to open her eyes to take a peek of the intruder's face, he had his hand from his mouth to his eyes instead. That was then she felt lips on hers. The man had pulled her closer, and he wanted to push him away, but the kiss felt familiar. Her hand then moved to touch the back of his neck. And heck, his skin was smooth.

The man was almost deepening the kiss. But before he could even try to push him, the man had pulled away from the kiss. Though his hands were still covering her eyes, there was a low whisper, "Why would I hurt you, baby?"

She was slowly able to see the man in front of her. And though she was scared shit, he expected a filthy pedophile. But it was a beautiful man. It was _her_ beautiful man.

Sora had her eyes wide and pushed him on instinct.She was hitting him on his chest as he only laughed. She cussed at him with a glare, "You scared the shit out of me, Jeong fucking Jaehyun! I thought I was going to get raped!"

He just chuckled at her. It was as if his dimples were teasing her. He sat on the couch and looked at her. He crossed his arms with a smirk plastered on his face, "It's _not_ rape if you'd like it, babe."

"Screw you," the model could only roll her eyes at him. She then chuckled as she threw her arms over him, "But, oh my god! You're really here!"

Sora attacked him with a hug. Jaehyun pulled him as she stumbled on him, now sitting on his lap. He snuggled on the nape of her neck. She can smell his aftershave so much. He kissed her cheek before snuggling back to her nape, "I missed you so much."

She smiled as she pulled away. She studied his face and cupped it in her hands. Jaehyun was so beautiful. His eyes, his nose, his lips, his skin... he was breathtaking.

"How do you know my schedule? And how did you come here? How about you own schedule?" she asked him with so much worry.

"I know my ways, baby. Stop worrying," he linked his fingers on the hand that was caressing his face. Jaehyun kissed it softly and pulled her closer.

If she could only sink into his body more, she would do it. He made her face him so that he could kiss her. The just stayed like that even after a comforting peck. Jaehyun had his arms tight around her waist and her face was snuggled on his chest. It was then his turn to cup her face. 

For Sora and Jaehyun, kisses are emotions that can't be conveyed aloud. Some may be messages sent through physical contact as opposed to verbal communication. It is their language—known only to them. 

And then his lips were on hers. In all truth, she did not invite this prodigy of a tongue. Sora merely wished that she could look at his face. It was only so instantaneous and urgent was this tongue. So she opened more of her mouth with utmost pity, tiny sips, and nothing salacious. But he, with an impatient wriggle, pressed his mouth on hers so hard. 

All of these kisses are familiar and well known to both of them, but there is a single kind that is never talked about. It is one that they wish they never have to have or need. This kind of kiss is what keeps them together when they are falling apart. This is a dreaded kiss, and yet it's so completely necessary. _Desperation. Love._

She placed her hand on his shoulder with so much tension, which he sensed. He told her, "I know that I can't do this if your sister was here. She was out when I contacted her secretary, don't worry."

Now he claimed her lips again. He even slid his tongue so he can explore her mouth. It was funny how she is enjoying it even if she is supposed to hate him for a second. But damn, she missed her man so much.

He pulled him closer as he invaded her whole. She started sweating and breathing heavily. Sora wanted more of Jaehyun. But he moved his lips to the nape of her neck. He bit a skin and sucked on it. He even licked it after marking. God, she has to make sure to conceal it if there would be an emergency on her job.

There was a grip on his hair as she pulled him closer. He growled, and the shivers shot down her spine before he kissed the mark he had made, "Mine."

His hands were about to tug on her shirt when a phone started ringing. It was hers, and she pulled away from the kiss to answer it. Jaehyun was a brat. He moved to his neck and kissed her skin sloppily. Though the ringing suddenly stopped. 'What does Jeong Jaehyun think he's doing?' a message popped right after a missed call saying, 

Sora pushed her boyfriend away. Jaehyun could only raise an eye brow. He ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled. He stood up and smirked, "It was so tempting to take you here right now, you know?"

"We would've been walked in on by my sister, you know?" she mocked him. He pulled her to stand up. Jaehyun pulled her close to snake his arms around her. She booped his nose playfully, "I think she's mad, by the way. She's coming to get you."

Jaehyun only pecked her lips as he rested his forehead on hers. He pulled her closer to hug her. He told her assuringly, "She's just going to ask me how I ditched Lee Taeyong, Manager Yoojin, and Lee Sooman. It's _not_ like this was the first time, don't worry."

If Sora kept calling Jaehyun beautiful, it was not even a word big enough to describe her. The space between them was little, feeling the breath of the other's lips on their own. When Sora opened her eyes, Jaehyun was already staring at her. His eyes bore in her doe orbs. He moved forward, and he crashed their lips together. He swore, his heart skipped.

It was heaven, the feeling of soft lips against his own and the tingles ringing up and down his spine as he held on tighter to her lady. Sora felt a shudder of content run through her as he deepened the kiss. For all those times they kept hiding, the times they stole moments, the secret glances they kept giving, and hidden passion they kept concealing from the public. He hungrily moved his lips, and Sora smelled of sweet vanilla sugar and he felt the hands holding tighter at his neck.

To Jaehyun, no one existed anymore. It was only him and his love in his arms. It was minutes, hours maybe, before they separated. Their lips hesitantly left each other as they pulled back for air. 

Jaehyun opened his eyes to see the precious twinkle in the doe eyes, and seeing the kiss-bruised lips slightly parted to reveal pure white bunny teeth and letting small pants out. The lips turned into a huge grin before Jaehyun felt Sora lean forward, resting her chin on his shoulder. He felt the soft locks brush against his cheeks, and the body fitting absolutely perfectly into his arm—like they were made for each other. 

He leaned in close to her ears, letting his voice come out in a soft whisper. His English accent coming out deep and husky, weakened from lack of breath as he told her, "You make me crazy."

For the last time, he kissed her forehead. She looked up to him and muttered, "I love you."

And they said one cannot make homes out of humans. But his arms were like walls to protect her, his chest solid like a foundation, his heart warm for the two of them, and his lips comforting like a fireplace. He was her everything. 

Then she was the kindest thing that has ever happened to him, even if their tale was satiric and tragic. Because when everyone else told him that such thing is destined to be a forbidden nymph, it only nurtured the feelings like gold. 

The ichor swelled and demanded its own throne in his heart. And that was then they both committed that their tie can turn even the darkest, coldest realm into the happiest of homes. He spoke his heart, "I love you too."

More than the moon, or the beautiful stars un the skies. More than the sunny daylight, or the pouring rain on a sad day. More than the cold winter snow, even more than the gorgeous spring time. **Jaehyun _loves_ her dearly.**


End file.
